Operation: GCM
by numbuh4lpluva
Summary: Abby, Wally, and Kuki enter marching band. Abby falls for another guy after being hurt by Nigel two years eariler. Read and find out more.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Missed me? It's been since about October since I've written a fanfic. (or at least continued one) Speaking of that, due to lack of reviews and downright laziness, I'm not finishing my last two fics, so that means if you want me to continue, REVIEW. This fanfic is about marching band in the eyes of Numbuh 5 (they're all 14 in this fic) who plays tenor sax, like me. (I got the idea from Paparazzi) Every chapter has one or more songs in it. (Mostly a mix of All Killer No Filler *Sum 41* and Meteroa *Linkin Park* Got the idea from Ahhelga *what would I do without my online friends*)So now I'll stop wasting your time and mine and start writing the fic. Remember: REVIEW OR ELSE! And I don't own the following: Kids Next Door or Sum 41. If I did, you'd never want another ¾ pairing fic again and Sum 41 would get really sick of playing Rhythms. 

Operation: GCM 

Green

Cutie

Max

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

~*What's the difference of never knowing at all?   
When every step I take is always too small.   
Maybe it's just something I can't admit but lately,   
I feel like I don't give a shit.*~

            It was a very warm summer afternoon. My dad was driving me to my dreaded first day of marching band. Now that I was a freshman, it was mandatory for me to be in concert band and marching band or I'd fail the 1st marking period of band. I was beginning to dread the day that I took up tenor saxophone. At least Kuki and Wallabee would be there, (Kuki plays flute and Wallabee plays trumpet) even though they've been going out since the middle of 7th grade and are all lovey-dovey around each other. Things weren't like that when we were in the Kids Next Door. I was friends with Nigel back then, but I'll get to that later. I finally got to the school in about five minutes, as usual. 

~*Motivation such an aggravation,   
Accusations don't know how to take them.   
Inspiration's getting hard to fake it.   
Concentration's never hard to brake it.   
Situation never what you want it to be.*~

            "Hi Abby," Kuki said, standing outside the band room entrance with her flute as I pulled my saxophone out of my dad's trunk. "Hey," I replied, catching my breath. Tenor saxophones are very heavy. "How the hell is Abby supposed to march with that thing?" Wally asked. "Hi Wally," Kuki said and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly and awkwardly said hi. The band room door was soon open and we walked inside.

~*What's the point of never making mistakes?   
Self-indulgence is such a hard habit to break.   
It's all just a waste of time in the end.   
I don't care so why should I even pretend.*~

            We all found some chairs and sat down as more freshmen walked in. Wally put together his trumpet and started playing some scales. Kuki and I caught up with each other and talked about all the stuff we did over the summer.

~*Motivation such an aggravation,   
Accusations don't know how to take them.   
Inspiration's getting hard to fake it.   
Concentration's never hard to break it.   
Situation never what you want it.*~

            "Wally, I love you, but that trumpet is really annoying me," Kuki said as Wally began playing London Calling. *They're doing Clash songs. I don't own them either* "Sorry," Wally said as he moved away and began playing scales. "So, did you see any cute guys in New York City?" Kuki asked me. "Not really. I think I'm gonna be single forever," I said. "You'll find someone eventually, don't worry," Kuki reassured me, but I didn't believe her. "Hope so," I said. The band teacher Mr. Wolfe came in the room. He was with two seniors that I've seen around school before.

~*Nothing's new, everything's the same.   
It keeps on dragging me down, it's getting kind of lame.   
I'm falling further behind, there's nothing to explain.   
No matter what you say nothing's gonna change my mind.*~

            "Hello children," Mr. Wolfe said, sounding like any band teacher, as everyone stopped practicing, "I'm very excited that we'll finally begin to train this year's freshmen for marching band. Here to help me are this year's drum major's, Lisa Wright and Josh Umbriano." The two seniors waved to all the freshmen after their little introduction. 

"So if everyone will come outside, we can start practicing," Mr. Wolfe said. All the freshmen picked up their instruments and walked outside to the baseball field. Once we got out there, we all stood in a straight vertical line. There were a lot of bugs outside that kept on flying on my legs.

~*Can't pretend on doubt until the end.   
It seems like leaving friends has become   
This year's trend and though I can't pretend.   
It's not the same but who's to blame,   
For all those stupid things I never said.*~

            "New rule for marching band," I said to Kuki, "never wear shorts." "I know, these bugs are so annoying," Kuki said, shooing one off her leg. "Ok, let's start with the basic moves of marching band," Mr. Wolfe said, "you have to think of the field as a big piece of graphing paper…" Mr. Wolfe droned on about how to march. (Aka: you don't need to hear the whole thing) "Band, attend hut!" Lisa said after we were told how to begin marching. "Hut," everyone said in a mix of tired voices. "You have to say it louder. Let's try again,"Lisa said, "band, attending hut!" "Hut!" everyone said louder. "Good, horns up!" Lisa shouted as everyone put their mouthpieces on their mouths, "mark time harch!" Lisa began to clap her hands to the beat that everyone was supposed to march to. We practiced this for about an hour and then went inside to get our stuff and leave. I called my dad on my cell phone and went to wait for him outside. 

~* It's far beyond your reach, it holds a place in time,   
Somewhere ahead is the back of the line.   
I can't relate to your mistakes, awkwardly speaking with nothing to say.*~

            As I waited outside with Kuki, this other freshman I kind of knew caught my eye. I think his name was Max. He had a punky style like Wally, except he didn't like Linkin Park. He was wearing a black shirt that said Rancid (they're a band in case you've never heard of them) in red letters with kaki cargo shorts. There was something different about him since the last time I saw him. I didn't figure it out at first but he had green hair now. Despite his look, he was really shy. He looked over and smiled at me. I was startled at first, but smiled back. I saw his braces. They had green rubber bands that matched his hair. He also had the most beautiful blue eyes that I've ever seen. I can't believe I didn't notice him all of junior high. I think just at that second, I fell in love.

~* Caught up in your life, excuses are so lame,   
You may be different but I'm still the same.   
The reasons that you thought, the intention that you caught,   
You say things are simple we both know they're not.   
You can't let it go, whoa.   
You can't but I know.   
Whoa, Whoa you don't even know.*~

            "Abby," Kuki said, tapping my shoulder, "your dad's here." "Oh, sorry," I said. Kuki and I both went into my dad's car. As we left, I took one last look at Max. He looked kind of sad. I felt bad for him for some reason. He also had really cute puppy-dog eyes when he looked sad that made me melt instantly like a handful of M&Ms in Don Vito's (see Via La Bam) hand on the hottest day of the year in Australia. 

~* It's not in what you do, more in what you say.

It's not in what you do, more in what you say.

It's not in what you do, more in what you say.

It's not in what you do, what you do*~

            "So girls, how was the practice with the marching and the band and the playing and the conducting?" my dad asked. "It was ok, but I'm not very good at it," I said. "Same here," Kuki said, "I wonder if they'll have to kick me out because I can't march." "Don't worry girls, you'll get the hang of it soon," my dad said. "We better," I said, "We have our first competition in less than a month." "Really?" my dad asked, "Isn't that a bit early?" "Yeah, but that's Mr. Wolfe for you," Kuki said. We soon got to Kuki's house. "Bye, thanks for the ride," Kuki said as my dad dropped her off. "You're welcome, dear. Bye," my dad said. "Bye," I said as she left. 

~* A million questions asked, the remnants of the past.   
You've always been denied, but always by your side.   
I've always tried to, to understand you,   
the worlds not learning from you.*~

            As soon as she got in her house, my dad drove off. I looked out the window and thought about Max. Would he ever even think about me? Has he thought about me? Do I even have a chance with him? I've always had the worst luck with boys, so I kind of already knew the answer to that one. When I was ten, back when I was known as Numbuh 5 in the Kids Next Door, I liked our leader, Numbuh 1, aka Nigel Uno, but he had a girlfriend, a really annoying one at that. I'll never forget Lizzie. The happiest moment of my life was on the Delightful Children's eleventh birthday when Nigel nearly broke up with her, but it soon turned into my worst when they got back together. Nigel and I were still good friends, which got on Lizzie's nerves because she could always tell that I had a thing for him. Nigel and I used to fight a lot. Whenever he yelled at the team, it always seemed he was yelling at me directly. Once he made me cry after the yelling. I didn't cry until I got to my room, but still. Since he always apologized afterwards, I wondered if he secretly liked me. He probably didn't since he seemed so happy with Lizzie, at least until we got used to her. I never got used to her. If I ever had the chance, I would of strangled her. Right now, I'd give anything just to be friends with Nigel, but he probably hates me now because of what happened back when we were 12.

There you have it, chapter 1 of operation GCM. It was kinda vague and boring, but I promise the rest of it will be better. Since Florida, I've dumbed down a bit. The only thing I learned is all dudes care about is being funny and getting laid. Yeah, so remember, read, review, and stay away from guys. TTFN! ~*numbuh4lpluva*~ PS: the songs were "Motivation" and "Summer", both by Sum 41. 


	2. Flashback, baby!

Hello fellow marching bandies. *and Pauline* What a surprise that 75% of the people who reviewed my fic are in marching band. Weird. Anyway, as usual, I don't own Kids Next Door, Sum 41, or my readers. *I will one day, don't you worry *laughs evilly* Just kidding* This is a flashback chapter, so everyone is 12, not 14, got it? Good. The songs used in this fic are "Never Wake Up" by none other than Sum 41 and "All She's Got" by, you guessed it, Sum 41. And my replies to the reviews are as follows:

Ahhelga: Thank you, I will if more people REVIEW! 

K_C: BAND GEEKS WILL INSLAVE THE EARTH! HAHAHAHA! Yes, well, thanks for reviewing.

FredsAngel: I'm flattered that this is the first fic that you've reviewed and actually liked. Alto is cool too, but I love my little *well, not really* tenor saxophone. I named him Mr.Saxamaphone and got him for my 13th b-day. I need to practice that damned nyssma music on him tomorrow. Don't ask. Thanks for reviewing.

On with the fic!

~*Chapter 2*~

~*Flashback*~

~*Jump all you can   
And you got out your right foot   
The sooner you get out   
In your hide away   
I might be left dead   
Side of the road   
Serves a place and time*~

            It was your normal boring day at the Kids Next Door headquarters. There were no missions to begin, no delightful children to stop from helping adults undermine children. The only thing to do was veg out in front of the TV, which was what Numbuhs 2-5 were doing. Numbuh 1 was out on a date with Lizzie. While my teammates were just watching some stupid infomercial about some chopping machine thingy, I was thinking about the dreaded thing all Kids Next Door members had to deal with, decommissioning. My 13th birthday was only two weeks away. I don't think anyone remembered how close it was to my birthday, but Numbuh 1 would probably mention it at the next meeting. My biggest worry was that I would end up just like my older sister, Cree, who went over to the adults' side the second she was decommissioned from the Kids Next Door. My second biggest worry was about Nigel. I really like him, even though he has a girlfriend. I didn't want to lose him forever. I decided it was time to tell him how I feel. I leapt off the couch and ran to my room. No one even noticed I left, figures. I soon got to my room and turned on my computer. Once I clicked on to Microsoft Word, I typed my heart out.

~*I plan on never waking up

I plan on never waking up*~

~Nigel

            Sorry to call you by your real name, but this is important. I like you. I've liked you for 2 years even though you have Lizzie. I think we could be a good couple and I wanted to let you know before my decommissioning in two weeks. Well, that's all you really need to know. Bye. I'll miss you. Please don't make my last two weeks in the Kids Next Door without you.

Love, Abby

~*Jump all you can   
And you got out your right foot   
The sooner you get out   
In your hide away   
I might be left dead   
Get out the way   
Serves a place and time*~

            I printed the letter out and quickly folded it. I took out a pen and wrote: Numbuh 1 on the back of the letter. I ran my way over to Numbuh 1's room, but was stopped by none other than his girlfriend, Lizzie.

~*I plan on never waking up

I plan on never waking up

I plan on never waking up

I plan on never waking up*~

            "Hi Abby," Lizzie said. "Hey," I said, "wait, why are you here?" "Nigey just had to get some money from his room so we could go to see a movie," Lizzie said and noticed the paper in my hand, "what's this?" Lizzie ripped the paper out of my hand. I just stood there, shuddering with fear of how Lizzie would react to the letter. Lizzie read the letter quickly to herself. Once she was finished, she brought her arms down to her sides slowly and began to sob a bit.

~* This place reminds me of,   
A time that's way too old.   
These thoughts have gathered up the memories unfold.   
But for now I don't see what's so wrong with pretending   
It's true I thought you knew.*~

            "Lizzie…I'm sorry," I said, trying to calm her down. "Sorry my butt!" she snapped back as she ripped up the letter, "you just want to take Nigey away from me!" Numbuh 1 walked by. "Sorry about that Lizzie. What was all the yelling about?" Numbuh 1 asked. "Abby wants to split us up because she's evil! I read it in a letter she wrote!" Lizzie said. "Wait, I…" Numbuh 5 began. "Numbuh 5! This has decommissioning written all over it! I knew someone related to Cree couldn't be good," Numbuh 1 said. "But, I," Numbuh 5 said. "No buts, Lizzie would never lie to me. Abigail Lincoln, you are officially out of the Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 1 said. "But you don't understand!" I said, hoping he'd forgive me. "I think I know when my girlfriend is telling the truth, Abigail. Go pack your things!"Numbuh 1 said. "But…" I said. "NOW!!" Numbuh 1 demanded. "I would have been decommissioned anyway. My 13th birthday is in two weeks," I said. "Nigey doesn't care. Just do as he said and make like an apple and…uh…split?" Lizzie said. "No, dear, that's banana, not apple," Numbuh 1 said. "Oh yeah," Lizzie said. "Well, we better get to the movie before previews," Numbuh 1 said. "We gotta get there! The previews are my favorite part!" Lizzie said. "Well, see you in school, Abigail," Numbuh 1 said. "Yeah, see ya," I said, looking down at the floor, hiding my tears with my hat. "Bye, Abigail," Lizzie said as she laughed with Numbuh 1's hand in hers, walking out of the tree house, and my life, forever. (A/N: *cough* sappy*cough* I really have been watching waaaay too much Degrassi) After they left, Numbuh 3 came by.

~*Believe her, it's all she's got to pass the time  
Believe her, it's over now she's passed her prime.  
Believe her, it's all she's got to keep things right   
Believe her it's all she's got it's all she's got.   
It's all she's got; it's all she's got.*~

            "Numbuh 5, what happened?" Numbuh 3 asked in the rare sad tone she has. "It's Abby now," I said. "You mean…" Numbuh 3 said. "Yup. We'll still be best friends, right?" I asked. "Of course," Numbuh 3 said, giving me one of her big rainbow monkey hugs as I cried on her shoulder. She helped me pack my things and later on promised me that she'd always be my best friend. She kept that promise, from then and still now. 

~*These days keep getting worse I'm wasting all my time.  
I thought I'd come in first, instead I fell behind.  
I don't know, I don't know if I can keep this up to long.  
It seems most every time my motives are all wrong   
But for now I don't see what's so wrong with pretending   
It's true I thought you knew.*~

~*End Flashback*~

            "Abigail honey, we're home," my dad said, shaking me, "you fell asleep in the car with the drooling and the snoring and the leg twitching…" "Dad, I get the point," I said, "I guess I'm more tired from marching band then I thought." "Guess so. You better get to be, kiddo. Hey, that rhymed!" dad said and began to chuckle. "Ok, well, good night then," I said as I walked up the stairs to my room. "Good night, Abigail," my dad said.

~* Believe her, it's all she's got to pass the time  
Believe her, it's over now she's passed her prime.  
Believe her, it's all she's got to keep things right   
Believe her it's all she's got it's all she's got.*~

            Once I got in my room, I jumped right on my bed and looked over at the clock. It was about 8:00. My dad probably waited a while to wake me up, so like him. Since it was way too early to go to bed, I went on my computer to see if any of my friends were on. Kuki was and we had a very interesting conversation.

~*It's times like this, but time's run out  
It's times like this, but time's run out  
It's times like this, but time's run out  
It's times like this, I want to,*~

musakgurl92: hey

QTrM: hi

musakgurl92: sup?

QTrM: nm, u?

musakgurl92: nm, as always.

QTrM: so, I saw u lookin @ Max 2day when we were waitin 4 ur dad. U interested in him or sumthin? 

musakgurl92: yes, u've caught me

QTrM: oooo! This is sooo great! 

musakgurl92: not really

musakgurl92: last time I liked a guy, he wound up hating me.

QTrM: last time u liked a guy, he had a girlfriend.

QTrM: as far as I know, Max is single

musakgurl92: but he'd neva like me

QTrM: and how would u know?

musakgurl92: ok, I don't, but still

QTrM: but nothing! U have just as much of a chance w/ Max as every other cool gurl in school.

QTrM: u need 2 talk 2 him

musakgurl92: I can't. Way too shy

QTrM: so is he. Sometimes the girl has to make the first move.

musakgurl92: what if he doesn't like me at all

QTrM: well…he needs 2 get 2 know u 1st

musakgurl92: ok…and how is he going to get to know me again?

QTrM: TALK TO HIM DAMN IT!

musakgurl92: *turns into a little mouse* yes, master

QTrM: lol. Well, compliment him on his shoes.

musakgurl92: way too awkward idea

QTrM: ok, we'll get 2 talking 2 him lata. We need to think of a nickname for him so that we can causally talk about him w/out people knowing who were talking about.

QTrM: I know! GCM!

musakgurl92: what does it stand for?

QTrM: Green Cutie Max

musakgurl92: I like that.

QTrM: u know, u guys would make a good couple.

musakgurl92: really?

QTrM: yeah, almost as good as me and Wally. Lol

musakgurl92: lol, sry, I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm kinda beat

QTrM: okies, sweet dreams about gcm! Lol

musakgurl92: bye

_musakgurl92 signed off at __8:32 PM___

Ok, well, that's it for me. Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway, flames are accepted with open arms; just don't give them 3rd degree burns. Review or else I won't be a very happy writer. Lol. Review! ~*numbuh4lpluva*~


	3. Practice: AKA hell

Did you think I'd decide not to continue such a good fic? *Sassy Pants *my black kitty* slaps me for being so conceited* Well, sorry for the long wait, I've been in a pissy mood with my computer cause he hates me. We'll soon be getting a divorce. Yes, well, thankers times eleventy billion for all the fabulous reviews! My responses:

sNApPlE:  French horns do rock *we don't have any in our marching band though*, but Tenor Saxes are the bomb baby! And sorry for this chapter being VERY late. 

Mythicas Iris: Flutes are also cool and thanks for your opinion.

amberluvron: Please e-mail me a link to that website because I tried typing it in on the address bar thingy and it sent me to this weird search engine thingy. Thankers in advanced!

Sue H: Don't worry, I'm definitely gonna keep this fic going.

Becky Lucinda: I should get my buddy, the flute player, Shaquora, on your case for killing your flute. That's not a very nice thing to do to such a nice instrument, 'cept for Bootlegged, he died of natural causes though. *That was Shaquora's first flute, he was a baaad little flute, but her new flute, Flutey, is a little angel* But despite your evil actions towards flutes, I'll give you all the ¾ goodness you and everyone else wants. (How did your flute deserve it anyways?)

On with the fic!

~*Chapter 3*~

~*Everybody's got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through*~

            After I woke up, the rest of my day went very fast until dreaded marching band started again. It wasn't really dreaded anymore, since Max was there. I called Kuki to make sure her mom was picking me up and driving me practice. (My dad was at work) I waited for 5 minutes for them to come. Thankfully, I left my sax at school, so I wouldn't have to carry it around.  Once the doorbell rang, I opened the door to see my best friend's bright and shining face.

~*I feel I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
Step back to see what's going on  
I can't believe this happened to you  
This happened to you*~

            "Hey Kuki," I said. "Hi Abby! Come on, we're gonna be late," she said, grabbing my hand and rushing me into her car. "Hi Abby," Mrs. Sanban said to me once we got in the car. "Hi," I said. "Come on, Ma, we're gonna be late!" Kuki said. "Ok, ok, it's not a big deal, Kuki. You just want to see your boyfriend," Mrs. Sanban said. "Well…yeah," Kuki said and giggled. 

~*It's just a problem that I'm faced with am I  
Not the only one who hates to stand by  
Complications that are first in this line  
With all these pictures running through my mind*~

            I rolled my eyes. I was glad Kuki was so happy, but I was…jealous. She's had the same boyfriend for a year and a half. They were perfect together. I always knew they'd be a couple one day, even when we were only 10 and in the Kids Next Door. I remember the first day we met Wallabee; she wouldn't shut up about him afterwards. Hoagie told me he wouldn't shut up about her either. Hell, it was love at first sight. They'll probably even get married someday. I wish things were like that with Max and I, but that's pretty unlikely. Before I could think more, we arrived at school.

~*Knowing endless consequences  
I feel so useless in this  
Get back, step back, and as for me,   
I can't believe.*~

            "Come on! You're late!" Wally said in his thick Australian accent, as usual, as Kuki and I got out of the car. "I know, Abby here was too slow," Kuki said. "Whatever," I said. "Hey kids," Mr. Wolfe said, "get your folios and poker chips." "Folios?" Kuki asked. "Poker chips?" I asked. "I'll explain, even though you would have HEARD it if you weren't LATE!" Wallabee said. "Just tell us," Kuki and I said together. "Ok, you use the poker chips to mark you quordinates on the field and you use the folios to hold your music up while you're marching. You need to buy a lyre to hold it on to your instrument and, guess what Kuki? THEY DON'T MAKE THEM FOR FLUTES!" Wally said as he began to laugh evilly. "Damn," Kuki said. "So, where do you get the folios?" I asked. "Over there at the folio cabinet, duh!" Wally said as he pointed directly where Max was. The second I saw him, I melted like a handful of M&Ms in Don Vito's (fat dude on Via La Bam, great show, new season coming soon) hand on the hottest day of the century. "Come on, let's go get them," Kuki said as she grabbed my hand and ran with me to the folio cabinet. Max just lifted up his base drum onto his chest and left. I looked for my folio number on the sheet taped on the wall next to the cabinet. I was number 43. I got my folio and all the other music and quordinate sheets. I had no idea we had other songs than the Clash songs we were already playing. We also had to play 'Everybody Wants Something' (From Degrassi, another good show, don't care what anyone says, new season coming as soon as the-n has finished torturing us viewers) 'Rock This Town' and 'The Star-Spangled Banner.' 'Just more work,' I thought to myself. I went over to Mr. Wolfe's desk and picked up three poker chips. I walked outside to find the rest of the marching band, including the 3 older grades, figuring out their first step on the field. Along with the folio, I had a quordinate sheet for 'Train in Vain.' I had to be truthful after staring at the sheet for about one minute. _I didn't know what the hell I was doing_. So I went up to an older girl who also played tenor sax. She was one of the only four people in my school who did. Such a sad thing for such a great instrument.

~*Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure*~

            "Hi, I'd hate to bug you, but could you help me find my spot on the quordinate sheet thingy?" I asked. "Sure," she said with a smile, "I was confused with that stuff back when I was a freshman, too. By the way, my name's Pauline." "Cool, my name's Abby," I said. "So, what does your sheet say?" Pauline asked. "Line 4 B, 3 behind hash, 5 left," I said. "Ok, first of all, A and B are the right and left sides of the field. So B is on the left," Pauline said as I followed her to the left side of the field, "And then the 4 part is the line marked 4, of course. The hash mark is that weird rubber thingy over there. 3 is the number of foot steps you make behind the hash mark. Once you get there, make 5 steps towards the left." "Thanks," I said, finishing my last two steps. "No prob," Pauline said. "Ok, is everybody ready?" Mr. Wolfe asked with his clip-on mike on full blast. Everyone mumbled, "Whatever." "Ok, Josh, you take it from here." "Band! Attend hut!" Josh said. "Hut!" everyone said as they put both feet next to one another. "Horns up!" Josh said as everyone put their horns up, except for the drummers, they can't because…never mind. "Mark time! March!" 

~*Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore*~

            Everyone began marching, lifting their left foot up following the right one. This is where the hell began. After playing about one measure of the song, we had to find our next spot. It took up two hours of the practice to find just 5 out of the 8 spots. By that time, every one was extremely frustrated and just wanted to go home. But alas, the dreaded inside practice occurred. At 8:00 we went inside the band room, like symphonic band, and we'd practice the music. Also like symphonic band, it went on forever. When Mr. Wolfe finally declared that class was over, I eagerly packed up my saxophone and went over to put it away. While I went to the lower brass cupboard thingy, which also happened to store the marching band drums, I saw Max. He was putting his base drum away, lifting it up to the top. His shirt lifted with him, showing his dark-blue plaid boxers. I wouldn't be surprised if I was drooling. I ignored my perverted thoughts and went ahead to put my saxophone away. After that, Wally asked me if he could use my cell phone to call his parents. This was the first time he did it, but little did I know he would do it every single freaking night of marching band, but we'll get to that later. After that, my dad drove Kuki and me home. No, I didn't fall asleep like I did last time. I waited until I arrived home. Once I did, I had the most killer dream about Max.

~*Why do things that matter the most  
Never end up being what we chose  
Now that I find no way so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had*~

~*Warning: Dream Sequence, NOT REAL!*~

            I was on my computer, as usual, IMing this person I met online. We were just talking about random things, as usual, when the doorbell rang. I expected my dad to answer it, which he did. The person who happened to be at the door was Max. My dad asked him, "Why are you here with the doorbell ringing and the waiting and the disturbing and the…?" "I'm here to see Abby," Max replied. "Oh, Abigail's on the computer with the typing and the clicking and the sitting," my dad said, "you look like a nice young man. Would you like some cookies?" "Sure," Max said. So Max was sitting at my kitchen table, munching on one of my dad's famous chocolate chip cookies. My dad, being himself, got all wrapped up in telling Max embarrassing stories about me that he forgot to tell me Max was waiting for me. Because of this mistake, Max got angry and left. The next day at marching band practice, he yelled at me, saying I stood him up when I didn't even recall making a date. I told him that I didn't remember asking him out, but he didn't believe me. The next day, he forgave me and kissed me in front of everyone. So we all lived happily ever after, and then I woke up.

Yes, well, the end of yet another chapter. Many more to come. I'm so sorry this one was so late, I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Review or else, flames are accepted and will be used to roast anything that pisses me off in the next week. Ciao! ~*numbuh4lpluva*~


	4. Competiton1: AKA hell

Missed me?  Sorry for the 3-month interval, but I've been too busy to write, but I'm back and eager to begin the long awaited Chapter 4 of Operation:  GCM. In order to save my time and yours, I won't be answering reviews or putting songs in the story anymore.  If you want me to answer your review, just supply your email address and I'll be happy to tell you what I think. 

Operation:  GCM

Chapter 4:  Competition Hell

            After many long, annoying, painful, sweaty, and downright frustrating marching band practices, a month passed.  It was time for our first ever marching band competition at a high school much bigger than my own.  The school was about a half-hour from our own in a town called Blueberry Valley, which I never heard of before in my life.  First marching band competition meant first time in uniforms.  If you ever looked up the word "tacky", you'd find a humongous of our uniforms.  They were blue and black and had a hat that looked like a helmet with a Mohawk that looked a lot like Wally's, except it was blue and a lot frizzier.  Mr. Wolfe called them "plumes".  We had to go to school in our uniforms to be picked up by the buses later on.  I didn't even want to be seen out of the house with it on.  My dad drove me to Kuki's house to pick her up and then we were on our way to the school.  When I got inside, I saw everyone else in their marching band uniforms.  Max did look cute in his, despite how bad the uniform looked on me.  Everyone was on a long line to go get their hats and plumes.  At the front of the line, the two color guard captains would ask for your name, find a sticker with your name on it, and slap it on the inside of the next hat.  After that, they'd put it in a box along with the plume.  Once we got the box, Kuki and I sat down to talk about what we'd do today.

            "Ok, so I brought Meteora with me.  What did you bring?" I asked Kuki.  "I burnt a CD of cool songs.  The first one is that funny senior junior song," Kuki said.  "Yay!" I said, being a lot more hyper than usual.  Wally soon came by and said, "Hey!  We should listen to Disturbed!"  "That's nice, you listen to it," I said.  I had _things_ against Disturbed that I didn't like very much, and I didn't really know why.  "Don't have a CD player," Wally said, "Know what that means?"  I sighed and said, "What?"  "We're sharing!" Wally said with a big smile.  "Uh, no," I responded to Wally's dumber than dumb idea.  "Uh, yes," Wally said, "Or else I'll tell you-know-who about you-know-what."  "Kuki!? You told him?" I asked in an angry tone.  "Sorry," she said, "he made me tell."  I rolled my eyes and said, "Ok, just don't tell anyone else, please."  "Okies!" Kuki said.  "I hope you like Disturbed," Wally said in a way that made me want to strangle him.  I mumbled some curses about how I felt about listening to Disturbed.  "Ok, time now to go outside and wait for the buses," Mr. Wolfe said as all the kids flew out of the band room like an unruly bunch of animals.

            It was a pretty nice day out, only in early September.  Kuki, Wally and I all sat around near the school entrance.  Kuki was smart and brought her rainbow monkies backpack with some food in it.  Since I got up too late to eat breakfast, she gave me a breakfast bar to eat.  It turns out Kuki didn't have a CD player either, so everyone had to listen to mine.

            "Can we listen to my CD first? Please, please, please, puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"  Kuki said in her hyper-active, cute tone that got on my nerves when I was agitated, like now for instance.  "Fine, as long as it's ok with Mr. Trunger King over there," I said, referring to Wally.  "I'd love to listen to your CD, Kuki dear," Wally said, trying to sound somewhat mature.  "Thank you, Wallabee dear," Kuki responded in the same tone.  I, once again, rolled my eyes saying, "Dear God, help me."  "But we listen to Disturbed right after Kuki's CD," Wally said.  "Whatever," I replied, "but next time, you better bring your own CD player 'cause there's no way in hell you're using mine again." "Ok, ok," Wally said as the buses pulled up, finally.  "YAY!  They're here!" Kuki said as she grabbed Wally's arm and ran to the buses.  I just re-hooked my saxophone onto the strap, picked up my hat with the CD player in it, and walked to the bus, awaiting my doom.

            We all sat together in the middle of the bus.  I sat next to Wally and Kuki sat across from us.  Once the isles were clear, Kuki and I shared the headset and listened to her CD.  It was a mix of some songs we all liked and some songs we liked to make fun of.  We even sang along softly with some of the songs we really liked.  But then, the dreaded last song finished and Kuki said, "Ok, time for Wally's CD."

            "Damn," I said as Kuki took the CD out of my player and Wally put his in.  "Come on, you'll love it," Wally said.  "Yeah, and a flying rainbow monkey is going to fly out of my butt," I said.  "Well, get ready for King Kong, cause Disturbed is the best band ever, next to Linkin Park, of course," Wally said.  "Ok," I said, pressing the play button as the dreaded songs began.

            This was probably the most hellish part of the day.  I hated the CD.  Well, I knew I would, but still.  While Wally was head banging to some stupid song, I wanted to take my saxophone reed and slowly cut his head banging head off.  By the time we got to Blueberry Valley, the CD was finally over.

            "We should do that again sometime," Wally said as he took the CD out and put it back in its case.  "I'm sorry, but I really just don't like Disturbed," I said, "But you still have to give me credit for giving them a chance."  "As you have said many times before, 'Whatever,'" Wally said, trying to imitate me, badly.  "How the hell can you date this guy?"  I asked Kuki, who was half asleep.  "Love is blind of all annoying things like that," Kuki responded in a dreamy tone.  "You got that right," I said, looking at Max as he walked out of his bus with his base drum. "We're here, doesn't that mean we should leave the bus!"  Wally said in an annoyed tone.  "Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious," I said.  "Can't you guys just get along?"  Kuki asked.  "Fine, whatever…" Wally and I mumbled.  "Ok, well, lets get going before they go march without us," Kuki said as we all got up and walked off the bus.

            So we all lugged our stuff over from the parking lot to the front of the high school.  We had to play some scales before we began our performance.  We did the concert B-flat scale, chromatic, and the drums did their little solo thing about three times.  It began to drizzle a bit, so we thought we'd have to perform inside, which made us less nervous, but, of course, it stopped, so we walked over to the football field.  The school was about three or four times the size of ours, but the football field was about the same.  It was really windy out and since no one had memorized their music yet, we had to bring the sheet music with us on the folios.  By the time we got onto the field, I lost almost all my quordinate sheets.  We first played "Train in Vain."  I only had trouble marching to the right because of the damn wind.  Then we played "London Calling," which turned out pretty good.  When we marched "Rock the Casaba," we could only march half of the set, due to the lack of practicing time.  When it was all over, we marched off the field and I found Wally and Kuki.

            "WE SUCKED OUT LOUD!"  Wally said the second we got off the field as he took off his helmet, reveling his messed-up blonde Mohawk.  "Oh come on, we weren't _that_ bad," Kuki said.  "Actually, I think he's right," I said truthfully.  "Whatever," Kuki said.  "We should have done Disturbed songs," Wally said.  I would have said something mean, but I just saw Max.  He and his other drummer friend, Mike, were talking about bringing the base drums back to the bus.

            "Abby, hello?" Wally said, noticing that I wasn't dissing Disturbed, "want me to just buy you guys a room or something?"  "Wally!" Kuki said. "Huh, what?" I said, completely ignoring Wally's rude comment.  "Wow, you really do like GCM," Kuki said.  "Who's GCM?"  Wally asked.  "It's our nickname for you-know-who," Kuki explained.  "Ohhhh. Stupid girls," Wally said.  Kuki and I gave him dirty looks as he said, "sorry.  Hey, why don't we go get some food?"  "We have to go put our stuff away first, duh," Kuki said to her boyfriend.  "Oh, I forgot.  Don't want Mr.  Trumpet to get dirty," Wally said, referring to his gold trumpet.  "You're crazy," I said, back to my senses.  "I know, isn't it freaking awesome?"  Wally said.

            Soon we got into our bus and put our instruments back were we were sitting.  I took off the heavy jacket, which was making me sweat since it was really hot now, revealing a Linkin Park t-shirt.  That is after I did take of the frills and cumber bund.  After Kuki and Wally were done, we left the bus and went over to get some food.  There was a big crowd over by the food tent, so we had to wait about ten minutes just to buy tickets.  I got about ten with the money my dad gave me before.  With the tickets, I got a cheeseburger, Pepsi, and a milky-way bar.  Even though I just ate an hour ago, I still was a bit hungry, and that was going to be my dinner anyway.  After Kuki and Wally bought their lunch/dinners, we all sat down on an empty patch of grass.  Surprisingly, Max and Mike sat down almost next to us.

            "Ewies!  This cheeseburger is so gross!"  Kuki said after taking one bite out of the poorly cooked cheeseburger.  Out of curiosity, I took a bit of mine to discover she was as right as rain.  "Next time, I'm bringing my own lunch," I said.  "Me too," Kuki and Wally agreed.  "Oh my god!  Did you see last night's episode of 'Teen Titans'?"Kuki asked me.  "Yes!  That was so good!"  I said, remembering how Beast boy and Raven looked so cute together.  "Yuck, I can't believe you guys actually like that show," Wally said.  "Well, it's a lot better than 'Your Friend, Andrew W.K.'," Kuki said.  "I love that show," Max said, barging into our conversation, which I didn't mind at all. "Really, me too," I said in an infatuated tone, but not in a way were it sounded obvious that I liked him.  "Cool," he simply said.  Not wanting this chance of a great conversation with a dude I was crazy about to melt away, I said, "Didn't you love the one when he went over that weird dudes' house and cut his hair?"  "Yeah, my favorite part was when he slapped the box of brownies out of the guys' hand," Max said.  Everyone began to laugh.  "I loved the motivation signs," Wally said, ruining my moment.  "I think I'm glad I never saw this show," Kuki said under her breath.  All of a sudden, I saw two familiar figures walking towards us.  I soon came to realize it was our good old friends, Nigel Uno and Hoagie P. Gillian Jr., even though Nigel did hate me. 

            "Hi guys," Hoagie said.  He was a bit thinner now; he had some crazy girlfriend that I only heard about through instant messages who goes to some private school near Niagara Falls.  I hope never to meet her, it'll remind me too much of how the kids next door will never be one again.  "Hey," Nigel said softly.  His eyes were still covered by the shiny black sunglasses, but I could tell that they were probably cold and hard, since he did hate my guts.  Yes, he was _still _dating Lizzie, not like I'd care, I just talked to Max.  "Hey," Wally said, being his usual self, "What are you guys doing here?"  "Oh, we just came because my dad wanted to compare the tuba players in our state marching bands," Nigel said.  "SOUSAPHONES!" Nigel's dad yelled from the stands.  "You guys were pretty good," Hoagie said.  "Thanks," I replied.  "Nigel, time to get going.  I want to teach you and Hoagie over there how to play some songs on the Sousaphone once we get home.  I love a duet, yes yes," Nigel's dad said in a thick British accent.  "Well, better get going.  See you in school," Nigel said.  "Bye!"  Hoagie said as he followed Nigel to the stands.  "Bye," the three freshmen said.  Before they knew it, it was time to announce the placements for the bands.

            "For the small schools division, third place goes to…THE CLASHING BLACK CATS!" the announcer guy said.  Everyone in our band cheered over such a surprising victory, even though there were only four schools in our division, it was an honor.  Soon, we all filed back into the buses and got ready to leave.  This time, I had my CD player to myself and finally got to listen to Meteora.  Kuki and Wally sat together.  They began

kissing about half the way home.  It made me jealous in some ways, but happy in others because things were looking better for my chances with Max.  One conversation may lead to another and one day he might ask me out.  Maybe my hopes are too high, but what can I say…I'm a teen in love.

Well, that's finally over.  Hope you enjoyed it.  Review, flames are accepted and will be used to burn complaining customers at my aunts' restaurant, which is where I typed this whole fanfics chapter.  I promise to be back soon!  numbuh4lpluva


	5. Homecoming Part:1

Hello people, it's me again.  It took me a while to update because I didn't have time and I was expecting more reviews, but it's cool, just try to review more this time.  Thank you!

Operation:  GCM

Chapter 5:  It's Homecoming, Shoot Me: Part 1

            I woke up to my alarm clock blaring at 5:30 a.m.  I shut it off, got out of bed, made my way to the bathroom, showered, brushed teeth, got dressed, and put my finishing touches on my homework.  Soon I heard my dad call from the stairs saying, "Come on girls! You won't be early enough for school if you don't go now!" "Coming!" Cree and I both said while chasing each other down the stairs.  Of course, she won. I grabbed a cereal bar to eat in the car along with my books and CD player and went in the backseat of my dad's car.  Cree started talking about how her class, the seniors, was so much better than all the other underclassmen, emphasizing the fact that I was only a freshman.  My dad just told her to enjoy this until she was a freshman in college and I said, "That should be a good wake-up call for her."  Thankfully, we pulled up into the front of the school before she could start to diss me out like she always did.  We both walked out of the car, me following her, and walked into the school.  It was spirit day, my least favorite day of the school year.  I should be thankful that no one in my class gives a flying fudge about our reputation, except for those annoying preppy kids in my French class.  I was walking though the eight-grader's hallway, which was covered in pictures of Lisa Simpson.  The theme of spirit day this year was Simpson's characters.  My grade had the random characters of Springfield.  By the time I got to the stairs, I bumped into Wally.

            "Spirit day is so freaking stupid!" Wally said to me in his annoyed tone.  "Don't remind me," I said, "my sister's always going all nutty coo coo over this damned school holiday."  "What's the point?" Wally said, "It would be so much better if we had no classes or something."  "You said it," another voice said.  It was none other than Max and the rest of his crew.  "Hey Max, Desman, Fred, Henry…" Wally said, continuing with more names that I couldn't even remember, obviously because I was staring at Max, who didn't even notice I was there.  I managed to say a meek, "Hi."  Max and some other guys waved at me.  My heart soared as I saw Max's hand go back and fourth, just for me. I loved that feeling and I wanted to feel it for the rest of my life.  All of a sudden, I saw Kuki.  She quickly said hi to Wally while he was talking to Desman about some thing Max did, so she decided to just hang with me, since I was all alone.

            "What's up, Abby?" she asked me.  "Not much, just madly in l-u-v," I said as she began to quietly squealing.  "So, you really like him?" She asked.  "Yeah," I said.  "Really really like him?" she asked again.  "Uhuh," I said.  "Really really REALLY like him?" she asked yet again.  "YES, what are you getting at?" I asked in a frustrated tone.  "Well, I have some vital information about him," she said, holding up a piece of paper.  "What is it?" I asked.  "I have his screen name," she said smiling.  "Well, what are you waiting for, give it to me," I said taking the piece of paper out of her hand.  My heart pounded eleventy-billion miles per minute as I unraveled the paper to read, "Go ask Wally," with a smiley face with the tongue sticking out.  "Ha-ha," I said sarcastically, giving her back the paper.  "Well, he does know," she said, looking at Wally saying goodbye to Desman.  "Ok, I'll ask him," I said, walking towards him, "Wally, can I ask you something?"  "Sure, what is it?" He asked.  "What's Max's screen name?" I asked him in a sweet tone.  "Like I'd tell you," he said.  "Please!" I said as Kuki joined in with her infamous "Please please please please, puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" "Fine, fine!" Wally said, "I'll write it down for you." 

            Wally tore a slight piece of paper from his spelling homework, took out a pen, and began to write the screen name.  He was done in about five seconds and gave it to me.  My heart was once again pounding at eleventy-billion miles per minute as I read; "RaN41LeSsDiS" Kuki was looking over my shoulder and said, "That screen name is so cool!"  "Of course," I said, "He's a really cool guy." I couldn't wait until I got home and would be able to see his profile and maybe even talk to him.  Wally decided to burst my bubble by saying, "There is no way in hell that you're IMing him."  "Why not?" Kuki and I both asked at the same time.  "Because, he doesn't want lovesick girls like Abby over here instant-messaging him saying stuff like, 'OMG, u r like such a hottie.  I want to marry you and have twenty kids.  Let me be your love slave and do your laundry.'  I wouldn't want that either," Wally explained.  "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"  I asked.  "Uh, not really…" Wally said.  Before I could strangle him, the bell rang and we all had to separate and go to our other classes.  I put the piece of paper in my bag as I walked to English.  I couldn't wait until I got home and on the computer.

            By the time I did get home, my sister beat me to the computer.  She had to talk to her stupid senior friends about the stupid stuff they were going to do at the stupid pep rally.  To my disadvantage, the marching band had to play two stupid songs for the stupid pep rally.  I hate pep rally's and was so happy in eight grade when they decided to keep them at night, forgetting that I was doing marching band next year and had to participate.  They didn't even really need us.  They could just use a CD instead, but no, they need the real thing.  At least we didn't have to wear our uniforms, but we still had to wear the school colors.  I decided to wear my old blue and white dress from when I was in the Kids Next Door.  It was more like a tight fitting long shirt now, so I wore black jeans under it.  I'm sure Kuki and Wally would love to be reminded of their past in the Kids Next Door.  I lay on my bed after I got dressed and began to read my social studies notes for the test we had on Monday.  Before I knew it, I finished skimming through the notes and began fantasizing about Max.  After fantasizing for about two hours, I heard my dad yelling up the stairs saying, "Time to go to the pep rally!" I moaned as I got out of bed and put my black marching sneakers on.  'At least you'll see Max there,' I thought to myself as I walked out of my room.  Once again I was in the car and had to listen to Cree talking about the stupid seniors.  Soon we were at school.  It was really crowded outside.  I had no idea why.  If I wasn't forced to be here, I wouldn't be here at all.  I walked over to the band room to see all of the marching band people talking and setting up their instruments.  Within seconds, I saw Kuki and Wally flirting.  Yes, they _still_ flirt, gets on my nerves.  I interrupted them by placing my saxophone case right next to them and said, "Hi."  After they said hi back, I began to assemble my saxophone.  When I was done, I saw Max, carrying out his base drum.  He was so hot. 

            Kuki soon saw me staring at Max and said, "Abby, time to go outside and perform." "Fine," I said, hooking my saxophone onto the strap and walked out with the rest of the group.  I followed Kuki, but my eyes followed Max.  Every move he made, every crease in his clothes, every time he inhaled and every time he exhaled.  Some people would call me obsessive, but I call this obsession true love.  "FIVE MAN BLOCK!" Lisa and Josh were telling us to form.  I soon found Pauline and asked her if we were with the saxophones or lower brass this time.  "Saxophones," she replied.  We both walked over to the saxophones as she said, "I've noticed you staring at a certain drummer."  "Is it really that obvious?" I asked her.  "Kind of," she said, "just stare at him when no ones looking.  I had the same problem two years ago when I liked my boyfriend, who was a trombonist, but he quit last year."  "Cool.   I know this sounds really stupid, but can you give me guy advice?" I asked her.  "No problem.  I'll give you my screen name once we're done and you can ask me all you want online," she said.  "Thanks," I responded as we began to march out onto the field.  Once we were all standing still, we played our two dumb songs and sat down.  I was right behind Max.  I was sitting next to Kuki, Wally and Wally's friend from before, Desman.  He was a fellow trumpeter. Desman was talking to both Wally and Max, so Max got to see me.  We just whispered about not wanting to be here while some annoying person introduced the people in all the sports.  I learned Max was on the track team, he was wearing his track hoodie for school colors.  The cheerleaders did their stupid little sluttish dance to end the pep rally.  We all got up, went into the band room, and put our instruments away.  I began to walk out to wait for my dad when Pauline followed me and gave me the piece of paper with her screen name on it. 

"Before you go," she said as she handed it to me.  "Thanks see you tomorrow," I said, "Bye." "Bye," she said as she went into her mom's car.  I soon found my sister and silently stood next to her as we waited for our dad.  He soon came and drove us home.  As I left, I waved to Wally and Kuki, who were kissing and didn't even notice I was leaving.  I couldn't wait until Pauline gave me the advice I needed to get Max to be my boyfriend.  We passed by him waiting for his mom to pick him up.  He had the lonely puppy dog eyes again, which made me melt.  I really liked him, and prayed that he really liked me.

Ok, that's the end of this part of chapter 5.  I hope you enjoyed it!  If anyone can guess what Max's screen name RaN41LeSsDiSs means, I will email you a disturbing fact about this fanfic.  In order to keep it a mystery, the winners will not be announced.  HINT:  every three words (and two numbers) stands for something different.  Good luck and be sure to add your email onto the review.  Flames are still expected and will be used to roast an annoying girl in my Italian class who gets on my nerves.  Ciao! numbuh4lpluva


	6. Homcoming Part: 2

Hello people!  Thanks for the reviews and the participation in the contest.  Since only one person won, I'll keep this contest going until Chapter 7.  In case you forgot, haven't read this in a while, or are just too damn lazy to use the browser icon to go back to Chapter 5: Part 1, Max's screen name is RaN41LeSsDiSs and the hint is that every three letters (and two numbers) stands for something different.  Good luck! (I apologize in advanced if this doesn't sound like my writing.  I'm a little shaken since I just learned my almost boyfriend is a druggie)

Operation:  GCM

Chapter 5:  Shoot Me, Its Homecoming:  Part 2

            "Abby, get up, its time to go to the homecoming parade!" I heard at 9:00 in the morning by my annoying older sister.  "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled back at her as I got out of bed.  I did my usual morning stuff and then I got dressed in my damn marching band uniform, which I hated.  I heard that it was going to be very hot out today, like 80 degrees Fahrenheit, which was very bad because the uniform was very warm.  This was going to be a bad day.  I could just imagine Wally never shutting up about how hot he felt and how his mohawk was going to be completely ruined if he kept the hat on any longer.  And Kuki was going to be singing some stupid rainbow monkeys song that would get on my nerves.  But Max would make it all worth while.  Someone to stare at was the best thing about marching band.  I pray he never quits.

            "Abby, come on!" Cree yelled to me in her annoying impatient tone.  "Fine, I'm coming!" I said to her.  I ran down the stairs to see my older sister in a skimpy outfit composed of a black mini-skirt and a white tank top with the letter 'E' painted on the front with blue paint and 'LINCOLN' painted on the back.  This is what I get for having a sister on the floor hockey team.  Well, at least she'd be cooler in that outfit than I am in my marching band uniform.  And I mean cooler as in temperature wise, not personality wise, 'cause I'm way cooler than her in that department.  How can she be considered cool if she still gets rides from our dad to school? (A/N:  Thank you for the idea FredsAngel)

            Soon I was in the car with my saxophone case, my dad, my sister, and my annoying sister.  The two minute drive to school was two minutes too long, because, once again, Cree wouldn't shut up about being a senior.  Why does she care?  She's still going to be in our house because she's going to a community college.  The second I'm old enough to go to college, I'm going to the furthest college from here, like Townsville State or Peach Creek University.  Or better yet, Nowheresville College.  I can't wait to get out on my own.  Yes, I have had a few fantasies of going to college with Max, getting a puppy named Damnit, and moving into a cute apartment together by a nice boardwalk.  We'd have a band on the side to pay the rent.  That would be so great.  I'd write songs just for him and sing it to him directly on stage.  Kuki and Wally would come every now and then just to cheer us on.  Ah, that life would be absolutely perfect.  Reality has just burst my bubble because we were soon right in front the school. 

            As soon as I got to the back door to the band room, the first thing I saw was Max and Matt sitting down talking to each other.  I froze up and didn't say anything, just stood there, looking as cool as I could, but I think I was blushing.  They didn't seem to notice I was even there until Kuki finally came by. 

            "Hi Abby," She said to me in a cheerful tone.  "Hi," I said quietly and she replied, also whispering, "Why are you being so quiet?" I just jerked my head slightly towards where Max and Matt were sitting and she quietly said, "Ohhhh."  We stayed quiet until Wally and everyone else came along.  Soon enough, we were all in the usual five-man block, Pauline and I by the lower brass this time (I wish Mr. Wolfe would just make up his mind about that, it's so annoying to switch back and forth.), ready to start the parade.

            We marched all around our town and back to the school, where there was pizza and awesome chocolate chip cookies waiting for us.  Lizzie (gag) was there in her tight cheerleaders' uniform.  She was still dating Nigel, but what did I care, I was so close to having a boyfriend with Nigel's butt and 3times a better taste in music.  I ate my pizza with Wally and Kuki, who were going all lovey-dovey again, but we were soon interrupted by none other than my favorite person, Lizzie. 

            "Hello, Wally, Kuki…Abby," she said in an annoying tone.  "Hi," the three of us said in a please-leave-your-bugging-us tone.  "So, Nigel was going to come and help me with the pizzas' but he had a fishing trip to go to with his dad and sends his regards," she said.  "Why are you here again?" Wally asked. "As you wouldn't know, Wallabee, aka Mr. Anti-school-spirit-grumpy-pants, cheerleaders are supposed to help out with all school activities.  For homecoming, we picked the helpers out of a pom-pom holder and I got marching band duty," Lizzie said.  "How lucky for us," I said sarcastically as Kuki began to giggle.  "Fine, I guess I'll just go talk to Max instead about you…" Lizzie said, almost blurting out my secret.  "How the flying f&% do you know?" I asked her, covering her mouth so she couldn't revile anything else.  "I'm a cheerleader, I observe things," Lizzie said in a matter-of-fact mixed with I'm-a lot-better-than-you tone.  "Well if you tell ANYONE about it, I'll rip your bowel out and eat it for breakfast!" I said in a get-the-hell-away-from-me tone. (A/N:  That is officially the last of the tone descriptions for this chapter.)  "Gross!" Lizzie said, "Well, Brittany's going to kill me if I don't get back to cheerleading.  Last time I took too long, Leona got into the uniforms and pom-poms.  Not a pretty sight," Lizzie said and soon left as we happily waved goodbye. 

            "Finally, the bitch has left the room," Wally said as Lizzie was completely out of the way and gone.  Kuki and I laughed a bit and Wally soon joined in.  We soon learned that the homecoming game was about to start and we only had a little bit of time left  before we had to go out a perform.  We all adjusted our uniforms and put our hats back on, ready to go march.

            The five-man block was once again resumed, Pauline and I in the saxophone section this time.  We marched out onto the field and performed the same two songs (The Star Spangled Banner and Peppy People) that we played at the pep rally.  Once we were done, we practically ran back to the band room to hang out and get out of the really hot uniforms. 

            Once we got inside, Kuki, Wally and I decided to go upstairs to our lockers just for the hell of it.  Because of the damn alphabetical ordering of the lockers, our lockers were all spread out.  We went to Wally's first, then mine, and then Kuki's.  It was a lot of fun, but we knew we should be back in the band room, so down the stairs we went.  Wally was a little hyper and decided to slide down the banister with his CD player in hand.  His CD player flew out of his hands and crashed onto the floor.  'Perfect ending of the perfect day,' I thought, 'now Wally's going to make me listen to Disturbed again.' Thankfully, I was wrong and the CD player ended up to be OK, with the exception of a few minor scratches on the surface.  That showed that someone up there likes me. 

            We were soon out on the field playing the Clash song set.  Once again, it was very windy out and a few of my hair strands came out of the hat.  The crowd was cheering pretty loudly, so we probably did a good job.  Once we were done, we all once again nearly ran into the band room.  We were allowed to go back to our homes now, but we all decided to hang around the school.  We had to come back though, because we had our second competition tonight.  I did call my dad to bring over my backpack with my CD player and other necessities for the competition.  After he dropped off my stuff, we just sat around and talked about random stuff like what's on TV and which band is good and which ones aren't.

            About an hour and a half later, Mr. Wolfe announced that it was time to go outside and wait for the buses for the competition.  We sat around on the now cold and wet grass, waiting only 15 minutes for the buses, continuing our uninteresting conversation from before.  When the buses came, we sat in our usual seats.  This time, I was sitting by myself and Kuki and Wally were sitting together.  We were going to have a three-way conversation, but I got sucked into my CD player and they got sucked into making out, again.  I had Sum 41s' All Killer, No Filler CD with me, which was one of my favorites.  Every single song on there reminded me of Max, especially 'Rhythms.'  As I looked out the window at the passing scenery, I wondered if Max was listening to the same CD on the other bus, thinking about me.  At this point, I was listening to 'In Too Deep,' which described my love for Max.  I was in too deep because all I could think about was him.  In about a half hour, we got to the school.

            The school was called Rubberneck High.  It was bigger than any of the colleges I've seen so far.  We searched for the parking lot, which took us about 10 minutes to find, and finally parked.  We all got ready and walked out of the car.  I decided to walk with Pauline, since Wally and Kuki were being way too lovey-dovey now. 

            "Hey Abs," Pauline said to me, "Sorry, I make up weird nicknames when I'm nervous."  "Why are you nervous?" I asked, "you're a junior, aren't you used to this by now?"  "I always was nervous, and I always will be nervous.  It's just my nature," she said, "so how are things going with Ma…" "Don't say his name," I interrupted, "Just call him GCM, it's the nickname Kuki and I made up for him."  "Ok, how's it going with GCM?" Pauline asked.  "Still haven't talked to him," I said.  "You HAVE to talk to him," Pauline said, "communication is the first step to a serious relationship."  "We did talk before," I said.  "How long ago?" she asked.  "Well, I haven't talked to him since the Blueberry Ville competition," I said.  "Talk to him tonight," she said, "Love is in the air, I can feel it." 

            Well, Pauline may have been right, but Max and I didn't get the chance to talk.  After we performed, we all went over to the barbecue to go get some poorly-cooked food and tickets to buy the poorly-cooked food.  I spent most of the time with Pauline, who would tap my shoulder whenever she saw Max, but I never felt that the time was right to talk to him.  After I told her that, she said I was just nervous.  Well, the competition came and went and I didn't get to talk to Max, but I was definitely even more in love with him.

And that is the end of Chapter 5.  YAY, I have to go do take-out in an hour wait, what am I going to do to occupy my time for an hour, curses! Well, thanks for reading my fanfic and don't worry about the almost boyfriend druggie, I was better off without him (now I can search for guys at the beach:p) So remember to review, try out the contest, and please leave your e-mail address with the review.  Oh, and by the way, for all my AIM friends, I am now using AOL for talking, so you can IM me on edlp4beagle next time I'm on.  Byers! numbuh4lpluva


	7. The Routine

Hi it's me, again.  Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and all the participation in the contest.  Unfortunately, none of the latest entries have the correct answer, but they can keep on trying.  I will be beginning a new fanfic soon don't worry, I'm still going to do this one and I'm just telling you that you'll need to brush up on my Original Characters, so you might as well read my old school 1st fanfic Operation:  Anna. 

Operation:  GCM

Chapter 6:  The Routine

            I just finished my math homework as I heard my alarm clock go off.  This was the sign that I had to go to marching band.  I got my fleece hoodie on and told my dad that it was time to go.  We jumped in the car and drove over to the school.

            Once we were there, I walked into the band room, passing by the color guard practicing.  I took my saxophone out of the little shelf thingy and began to put it together.  Wally and Kuki soon came by and put their instruments together.  I saw Max walk to the door carrying his bass drum out and began to drool mentally. 

            Soon everyone was outside and ready to practice.  I chatted with Wally and Kuki about random stuff and then we found our beginning spots.  Lisa and Josh began the whole march sequence and we began marching and playing 'London Calling'.  Once that was over, we moved onto 'Rock the Casaba.'  Once that was over, Pauline and some trombonist name Stan began cutting up and handing out the lost quordinate sheets to 'Train in Vain.' We began marching that step by step.  Mr. Wolfe yelled at a lot of people for messing up their spots.  By the time we fully went through that sequence, practice was over and we all went home and went to sleep.

That Saturday

            I got up at 12:00 in the afternoon and put my uniform on.  My dad drove me over to the school.  Once I got there, I went into the band room.  I saw Wally and Kuki chatting once I went inside.  I got my saxophone and assembled it.  Ok, enough telling you what's happening, let's go into the dialogue for Christ's sake!

            "Hey Abby!" Kuki and Wally said when I came in.  "Hi guys!" I said.  Kuki took me aside and said, "Guess what?" "What?" I replied.  "I think Max might really like you!" "Why do you say that?" "Well, I've seen him looking at you a lot." "He looks at everyone.  That's just the way he is." "But I saw him smiling at you at practice on Tuesday!" "Are your _sure_ he was smiling at me?" "Well, yeah!" The two girls began to squeal in unison.  "You should totally talk to him today!  The fanfic readers agree with me!" "What are you talking about?" "Uh, nothing.  Anyway, we'll sit by him in the stands today and you can say something like 'Did you ever see that music video of Sum 41's HINT HINT HINT! Hell Song.  I thought it was so creative." To me and he'll overhear and be like, 'Yeah, I love that video, especially when the Jesus doll and the Marilyn Manson doll start dancing with each other.'" "Ok, fine, as long as you and those 'fanfic girls' shut up about it" A/N: No offense to you, love the idea!

Soon we all went outside to perform for the first segment thingy of the football came.  We played the two annoying intro songs and went to go sit the in the stands.  As soon as we sat down, Kuki nudged at me but I told her to give me a second.  We sat down in the row above Max.  He was sitting next to Matt and Mike.  They were talking about Tony Hawk or something.  Wally left to go buy an overpriced can of Coke and Kuki whispered to me, "You talk once he gets back," and I said, "Fine, fine, I will."  Wally soon came back and I had to stir up some courage.

"Did you ever see that Sum 41 music video 'Hell Song'? I loved how creative it was." I said to Kuki.  There was no response from Max.  "Yeah," Kuki replied, "I love that video, especially when the Jesus doll and the Marilyn Manson doll start dancing with

each other."  "I didn't know you liked Sum 41," Max said finally. "Yeah," I said, "I love their CD, All Killer No Filler." "Me too," Kuki said, not helping.  "Yeah, my favorite song on there is 'Motivation'," Max said.  "Me too," I said, lying, knowing my favorite was Rhythms. "OK kids, time to go finish the performance!" Mr. Wolfe said.  My conversation with Max was dead on arrival (Fall Out Boy song!) but at least I talked to him, maybe I will again soon.  I sure as hell hope so.

Ok, sorry for the short chapter.  Please read and review.  Flames are accepted with open arms and will be used to roast anyone who messes with me.  See ya'll in a week!

numbuh4lpluva


	8. Curiosity Kills The Lovestruck

Sorry for the long wait with this chapter. I didn't get time to type in the past two weeks. Thanks for the two whole reviews from the people who always review new people

please! Just a warning to everyone, the sweetness ends here. This is where the story takes a mind-boggling and extremely annoying turn. "What happens?" you ask. Well, you'll have to read this chapter to find out.

Chapter 7: Curiosity Kills the Love struck

It was a normal Thursday afternoon. I had just finished my homework and my sister was finally off the computer. I decided to go onto the computer and talk to my friends for a while.

When I logged onto AIM, I found that Kuki, Pauline, and….dude! MAX WAS ON! But I dare not instant message him, for he will find it obvious then that I like him. I began a chat with Kuki and Pauline. They both entered the chat room and the first thing the both of them typed was, 'MAX IS ON! U GOTTA IM HIM!' Well, this is what it looked like:

QTrM: MAX IS ON! U GOTTA IM HIM!

Paulie89: MAX IS ON! U GOTTA IM HIM!

Musakgurl92: NO! He'll totally figure out that I like him!

Paulie89: Just b/c u IM him?

Musakgurl92: Yeah, if someone likes someone then they IM the other one.

QTrM: Then he might ask u out.

Musakgurl92: What if he doesn't like me?

QTrM: Of course he does! He smiles at u a lot at practice.

Musakgurl92: He smiles at everyone! He's a nice person.

Paulie89: Then you can't lose. If he doesn't like u, he'll at least b nice about it.

QTrM: He did laugh at you're cheerleader joke last night at the Daily Times competition.

Paulie89: And if he isn't nice about it, then it's his loss. Ur 2 good 4 a jerk.

Musakgurl92: Thanks, well, should I try it?

QTrM: HELL YEAH!

Paulie89: HELL YEAH!

Musakgurl92: Fine, fine. Just let me build up my strength

One Hour Later

Musakgurl92: Hey, who's this?

RaN41LeSsDiSs: Max Langerhasen, who's this?

Musakgurl92: Abby Lincoln, from marching band.

Musakgurl92: What's up?

20 minutes later

Musakgurl92: Uh, u still there?

Away message: Not here right now, ttyl

Back to the other conversation, Kuki signed off so she doesn't know about it

Paulie89: So, how'd it go?

Musakgurl92: He didn't respond, 'cept b4 I told him who I was.

Paulie89: He's a jerk, forget about him.

Musakgurl92: BUT HE'S SOOOO CUTE!

Paulie89: That doesn't give him the right to be mean to such a nice person.

Musakgurl92: I guess you're right, I'm gonna go to bed, see u tomorrow in Band.

Paulie89: Ok, bye, feel better.

Musakgurl92 signed off at 8:21 P.M.

After I signed off, Cree and Dad came home with pizza. I told them I wasn't hungry and went in my room. I didn't cry, but I was pretty damn sad. I can't believe such a nice person in real life would be so mean on the internet. Oh well, I guess that's just what the internet does to people. I soon fell asleep, not wanting to awake to the next day for I would see him again and it will not be good.

Ok, that's the end of Chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll review. Flames are expected and will be used to roast annoying people in general. See you soon. numbuh4lpluva


End file.
